


"Don't Fear Change"

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Single Parents, Soonhoon - Freeform, baby sitter soonyoung, idk what to tag, maknae lines are the kids, single dad Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Because deep down, Jihoon had always wanted to be that affectionate father who can be close to his children, but he was too afraid that his kids would be weirded out if he started being affectionate out of nowhere.Soonyoung is the push he didn't knew he needed.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	"Don't Fear Change"

Soonyoung looked up when he heard footsteps getting louder and closer to where he's sitting- on a field of grass and gazing up at the sky but now on his vision, is not the faraway star in the galaxy but still a star, nonetheless. He smiled small and got up to his feet to greet his employer.

"You don't have too." Jihoon gestured for Soonyoung to sit down but the taller refused. "Good evening, Mr. Lee." He greeted instead, making the younger sighed in defeat.

"Good evening, Soonyoung." Jihoon returned and pointed at the sky again. "Please."

Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders and went to his original position with Jihoon now beside him.

"Do you need something?" Soonyoung asked after a moment of silence.

"No, no." Jihoon immediately shook his head and slowly he brought his knees to his chest, and to Soonyoung, Jihoon looks so.. humane at the moment. Not the usual perfect, cold, strict and stuck up businessman slash father with 3 kids, but just your typical 27 years-old man with feelings. 

The silence returned and as though it felt slightly awkward for Soonyoung, it's comfortable for Jihoon.

"Actually, I.." Jihoon started, gaining the other's attention who's now he's looking at the young businessman with his full attention. "I want to say sorry."

Soonyoung looked confused at the sudden apology. "What for? Am I being fired?"

Jihoon shook his head no. "I realized that.. I have never quite treat you right."

"But you treat me very well."

"I'm always so harsh on you, sometimes even in front of my children and I- I'm sorry for that."

Soonyoung's mind drifted to that one time where he had taken Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol to play in their pool. Soonyoung had not paid close attention to the 3 years old Chan, who he had put onto those unicorn floaty, and when the toddler has tried to reach him and his older twin brothers, the inflatable unicorn had tumbled; resulting in Chan falling into the water.

Jihoon had, unfortunately, witnessed the scene of Chan falling and he had yelled profanities at Soonyoung right in front of everyone present there; including his own children who'd been pretty terrified.

"No, it's okay. That was my fault." Soonyoung said with a shake of his head. "I should have paid more attention."

"But taking care of 3 children is not easy, I know." Jihoon said matter of factly. "I still should not have been that harsh with my words and especially not do that in front of everyone."

"It's totally okay, It has passed." The older assured him.

Jihoon hummed softly before he continued. "I also.. Even though you're older than me for a few months, I've always acted like you're inferior to me when I should've respected you. Wait it sounds like I don't have to give you some respect if you're younger than me. I mean age or not I should have respected you."

Soonyoung laughed quietly. "Understandable, I mean you're a successful CEO. I would have looked down on me too."

Jihoon's mouth fell open. "No, Soonyoung. That was not what I meant! I- God, no."

"I know, I was just teasing. You look very tense, Mr. Lee. Which is very uncharacteristically of you."

"Jihoon."

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side slightly. "Pardon?"

"Call me.. Jihoon."

"Okay. Jihoon."

Soonyoung wasn't sure because of the darkness but he thinks he saw pink on Jihoon's cheek when he called him by his name.

"Back to the topic, I'm sorry Soonyoung."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jihoon." Was what Soonyoung said and Jihoon pressed his lips together as if not satisfied. "Fine, I forgive you. Happy?"

And finally Jihoon nodded, small and curt.

"There's also one more thing."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon again.

"I broke it off with Mingyu."

_ Mingyu _ . Soonyoung gripped at the grass when the name was mentioned. 

Kim Mingyu is- no, he  _ was _ Jihoon's lovers. Or was he?

Kim Mingyu. He is a really good guy, according to Soonyoung himself and he can say so because he had met Mingyu several times through Jihoon who brought him home a few times.

Mingyu is also great with kids, he knows so because of that one time where the kids weren't asleep yet when Mingyu arrived with Jihoon. The kids had immediately warmed up to him and it left Soonyoung with bubbling jealousy because it had taken days for the kids to accept him.

Soonyoung shook away the memories of Hansol and Seungkwan tripping him in front of Jihoon's business guests. That was really humiliating but Soonyoung couldn't get mad because they're just kids.

Back to Mingyu, he's a man of everyone's dream. Model figure and a face like an art, charming smile and his sometimes childish and clumsy personality only adds onto his charm. His eyes that shone with love whenever he looks at Jihoon, his fond smile and careful touch whenever he hold Jihoon; It's understandable why Jihoon would choose someone like him over .. a mere babysitter that is Soonyoung and he hates it.

Soonyoung hates how Mingyu is such a perfect match for the single father, hates how the two of them look so good together. But above everything, without personal feelings involved, Soonyoung hates how Mingyu is the only one in love.

Kim Mingyu love Jihoon, that much is obvious; but to the strict father, he's nothing but a mere someone whom he went to when he is in need of release.

Soonyoung's good heart hates how Jihoon took advantage of Mingyu's love for him.

"-young?"

Soonyoung refocused at his employer, now closer to him and waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry." He immediately said. "May I know.. why?"

Jihoon looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Guilt. The guilt is.. getting too much for me to handle."

Soonyoung released the breath he was holding. That's an asshole answer but at least it's honest. "So you realize all along that you're just taking advantage of him?"

The younger nodded, head hung low in shame. "I apologized to him. I told him I'm sorry I couldn't return his feelings and we should stop meeting each other because I'm in love with someone else."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, surprised at the revelation of Jihoon liking someone. "You are?"

"Yeah." Jihoon looked shy admitting it.

A  _ 'Who?' _ Hung on the tip of his tongue but Soonyoung stopped himself from asking because he wasn't really sure if he really wanted to know who had won the heart of the Lee Jihoon. Was he ready to get his heart broken for the second time?

Turned out, Soonyoung didn't need to ask for Jihoon who willingly shared.

He suddenly felt Jihoon's hand on one of his cheeks as he whispered. "I love you."

"Sorry?"

Soonyoung sure his eyes must be as wide as saucers as Jihoon confessed.

"I said I love you." Jihoon repeated and leaned in closer. "Can I?"

The older one didn't even answer because he's the one kissing Jihoon now, hands cupping Jihoon's cheeks as he kissed him softly.

"Is this really happening to me?" Soonyoung whispered in disbelief but Jihoon was busily kissing him that he didn't get a verbal answer but yes.  _ This is really happening to him _ , he thought.

Soonyoung found Jihoon straddling his hips and slowly pushing him until he's laying on top of the grass. He held onto Jihoon's waist to stabilize him as the younger kissed his cheek, down to his neck.

"Do you know when I first started loving you?" Jihoon asked when he pulled away, looking straight into Soonyoung's slanted eyes. "When you overslept and came to our breakfast table in your tiger pajamas."

Soonyoung chuckled. "You yelled at me for not being on time, though."

Jihoon made a noise telling him to shut up and Soonyoung's laughter got louder. "For me.. Hmm, saying that I like you at the first sight would be too unrealistic; you're all hard glare back then."

Jihoon hit him softly.

"But remember when Chan almost drowned?"

"He drowned, not almost. How could I forget that?"

"I saw how you panicked and it makes me think that you're actually not as mean and cold as you look like. But I fell in love when the kids made me eavesdrop on you singing for the first time."

"They did what?" Jihoon looked shocked at the new information but Soonyoung's already pulling him down to kiss him again and that's all Jihoon could think of.

"I love you, Jihoon."

Jihoon smiled into the kiss and shivered when Soonyoung's hand went under his shirt. "Not here." He held onto the wandering hand and got up, pulling Soonyoung along with him into the direction of his house.

"I said my sorry and I love you but I haven't said thanks." Jihoon started again halfway to the house. "Thank you for making my children happy, Soonyoung. They're probably tired of having such a strict, overprotective dad who rarely spoil and gave them attention but then you came along and ever since, they've become a lot more brighter just like yourself."

"So you acknowledge being strict and overprotective?" Soonyoung teased.

"It's true."

The older laughed as he kissed Jihoon's hand which is holding his. "But the kids really love you, Jihoon; even though you're strict, overprotective, rarely spoil and gave them attention." Soonyoung told him. "You should have listened to Seungkwan saying how much he loves you and your voice, listened to Hansol bragging about how cool you are because you make music and Chan's lovely 'I love papa'."

Jihoon smiled at the thought. "Did they really said that?"

"Why should I lie?" Soonyoung then squeezed Jihoon's hand in his. "Though they do complain about not having enough of your attention. So why don't you start giving it to them?"

"Won't it be too weird if I suddenly change?"

"Don't fear change." Soonyoung encouraged and thankfully, Jihoon agreed.

Because deep down, Jihoon had always wanted to be that affectionate father who can be close to his children, but he was too afraid that his kids would be weirded out if he started being affectionate out of nowhere. Soonyoung is the push he didn't knew he needed.

When they arrived back at the house, the kids were surprisingly not asleep yet even though it's almost midnight. Jihoon gave them a disapproving look that immediately made the boys cower in fear but then Soonyoung let go of him to go behind his kids.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, we can stay up a little bit." He said to Jihoon with a smile.

And Jihoon sighed. "Fine. But this better not happen often."

With that, the three kids cheered and began to nudge Soonyoung to play.

"Why don't you ask papa to play too?" Soonyoung suggested to the three kids while holding onto Chan, who despite being excited, looks like he's gonna fall asleep anytime. The two older boys looked at Jihoon warily as if they're scared to do so and Jihoon himself totally expected this to happen; so he stood up to take his leave, ignoring Soonyoung's slightly disappointed gaze directed at him.

Jihoon felt a hand grabbing his pants as he made his way to his bedroom. He turned around, crouched down and faced Seungkwan, "Yeah, Kwannie?"

"Papa.. C-Can you sing for us?" Seungkwan asked with a small voice. Jihoon then turned to Hansol who had grabbed his sleeve. "And play the guitar too?"

The businessman made a surprised face which morphed into a smile as he nodded. "Okay. You guys go to your bedroom while I grab my guitar. I'll meet you there." And Jihoon relished in the way his children's face brightened up as they nodded, ran to their sitter and asking him to take them to their bedroom which the latter agreed to.

Jihoon received a proud smile from Soonyoung as he climbed the stairs with his 3 kids in tow.

When Jihoon get inside the twins' room, he smiled when he saw the sight before him. Seungkwan and Hansol is already on their bed, tucked under the blanket as they waited for him while Chan was still held by Soonyoung who's sitting on the one man couch which he had moved beside the bed. 

Jihoon sat himself beside the other couch Soonyoung placed beside his and positioned his guitar. "What do you guys want to listen?"

"The one papa sang yesterday in the library!" Seungkwan excitedly suggested and seeing there's no objection, Jihoon began strumming the guitar and singing to Park Bom's You and I.

The man stopped once he finished the first chorus, smiling when he saw his kids are all asleep and the only ones awake in the room were the adults. Jihoon turned his head to face Soonyoung who's smiling at him softly.

"I love that song." Soonyoung whispered as he got up to move the couches to its original positions while holding Chan. "And I think your voice is lovely, I haven't told you that, have I?."

"Thank you." Jihoon mumbled shyly as he took Chan in his arms and put him down in the middle of the twins.

"What are you doing?" Soonyoung asked, confused, because usually Chan sleeps with him in the youngest' room. Jihoon said nothing as he grabbed both his guitar and Soonyoung's hand; leading them out.

"Thank you for coming here, Soonyoung." Jihoon said once they're alone.

"Technically you're the one who called me here."

"You really like ruining a moment, don't you?" The younger rolled his eyes as he pulled Soonyoung to the direction of his bedroom.

Soonyoung chuckled and stopped just to give Jihoon a small kiss on the corner of his lips which make the smaller smile and dove in for a real kiss.

"The last thank you is.. for making me happy." He whispered to the kiss and yelped when Soonyoung lifted him up off the ground and made his way to Jihoon's bedroom.

"The pleasure is all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is considered good but thank you for reading 😭🖤  
> Made for @soohnoon on twt  
> I hope this doesn't disappoint ;-;


End file.
